A Spider's Web
by wasabikido
Summary: What would happen if Jaune wasn't raised in Ansel, or as Jaune at all? What ripples would be caused by his abscence and his new life as a mercenary. His life is completely different from what it should've been, and he'll have find out what will come from this new path with a new name, Spider. A/U and OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Location: Viridi, Mistral

Time: 1:34 P.M.

Date: 5/7/1096 P.R.

Reason: Protection Detail

" **AND THE WINNER, IN AN AMAZING DISPLAY OF BATTLE PROWESS AND CUNNING, IS THE ONE AND ONLY PYRRHA NIKOS!"** A booming voice sounded from the speakers along the walls of the Mistral Colosseum. It was the day of the Mistral Tournament final, and a day history had been made. Pyrrha Nikos, champion fighter, cereal box model, and Mistral native had just won another Mistral Tournament Championship, and in the process became the first person with a fourth title to her name. She became the first person to have such an honor, let alone at the young age of 17. Only entering the prime of her life and predicted to become better, she seems unstoppable, immovable, invincible. However, not all shared such praise or view of the prized fighter. Some wanted to use her or get rid of her for their own ends.

On a ridge overlooking the stadium, 6 men were moving through the forest. Hidden in the trees, with no one to hear them and no one to see them, it was a curious spot for them to be. In military clothing with high grade weaponry, they were covered in forest camouflage of greens and browns. Boots with soft soles hit the ground without any noise produced. Pants kept tight to the body allowing movement, without getting caught on anything. Vests of pockets and over armor and shirts covered their torsos. On their heads were helmets spray painted, and with a visor over the eyes. This helmet looked suspiciously like something the Atlas Special Units wore. Small over the head, with a mouth cover and made of metal, it seemed to be made of the height of recent technology. Sturdy and made to keep the head from being injured, it was not available for just anyone.

With an efficiency of people who were using practiced motions, holding a specific objective in mind, they moved quietly to the edge. Two of theses men carried a large, flat box and when all 6 had walked around the area and not seen anything out of the ordinary, opened it.

They pulled out a large sniper rifle that looked more of something from a lab than a working firearm. A black piece, with the long barrel and scope giving the rifle its name. The end was tipped with a suppressing device to quieten it, the body was smoother and sleeker so as to hide it better. The stock was a system of complex springs and rubber to limit recoil. A single large bullet was loaded into the rifle, using the bolt-action on it. One man laid in the grass with the gun. Making simple checks of everything. Everyone else surrounded him looking in the direction of the stadium. When ready he prepared himself, taking a breath and holding, locating his target, lining up the shot-

"You know if you wanted to attack someone like her, you really ought to have a closer look around here, someone might just be paid to have her back." And some people are paid to keep them away.

A single figure was stood upon a branch in a tree above the small group of military garbed individuals. Each member was startled out of their current actions by the voice.

"Well since we are all here at this party, why don't you tell me why this hit squad was sent out to kill my client hm?"

The sound of guns being drawn responded.

"Oh, well I'm not sure I quite like this greeting."

"Surround him. Don't let him out of your sight. He is 'Spider' for a reason."

A chorus of "Rogers." follows, as the group surrounds the tree.

"Well seems I'm getting rather famous am I, I'll just have to find the leak later. Looks like I have to deal with you first. I take it you won't just let me turn you in?"

Guns were raised and aimed.

"It was worth a shot. Your choice."

"FIRE!"

All at once the rifles started going off, shredding the branch that was once stood upon and following the figure once he jumped off. The gunfire tracked him as he went from one tree to another, climbing higher and higher using the branches as springboards. With one last leap he disappeared into the leaves, and the men on the ground were left looking around for any sign of him.

"Switch to thermals." The leader barked. After a couple seconds of looking around, something was found.

"Sir, on your left." Looking where one of them pointed they found a reading of heat in the shape of a hand print.

"He's around here somewhere." They moved to the area of the tree, but as they passed the signature the side of the tree it was on exploded outwards, throwing everyone near to it away in a blast of heat. Disoriented and burned the soldiers were thrown into disarray.

"Sound off!" The command was answered with 4 responses.

"Shit. Fire Dust trap. Keep yours eyes peeled for anymore odd signatures." As they travelled a short distance to recover their downed comrades a rustling sound was heard and bullets were put immediately in its direction. Metal hitting metal was heard soon after and a thump as something heavy hit the ground.

A nod from the commander had two of the men break off to investigate the area. A bush blocked their view and when cleared the only thing they could see a metal canister tied to a log on its side.

Seeing this, the commander whispered,"Come on, where are you, you bastard." Looking around he saw some small particles floating around him as he walked. With widening eyes he shouted

"Scatter!" and jumped to get clear of the trap. When he noticed nothing happened and all of his men were clear he started looking for possible causes. He also wanted answers.

"Analysis."

One of the others turned to look at the clearing and clicking the side if his helmet started reading off the things that were picked up.

"Sawdust and confetti, sir. Origins are from above. I see some inside of it on the trees."

"Alrigh-" A heavy weight suddenly fell down onto those standing forcing them to their knees, and the figure finally showed himself again, dropping from the leaves above onto another tree branch.

"You know those sensors of yours are some nice pieces of Atlas tech. Unfortunately for Atlas that as fancy as they are they are still prototypes. A little interference and you can make them do whatever you want. Now, I think it's high time we end this don't you." Jumping down from his tree and reaching behind him he paused-"On second thought why don't we have a little talk about how you know who I am and I don't leave you here for the Grimm."

He grabbed into a pouch on his hip with his left hand and took hold of the captain to take him behind a tree a little distance away.

"So now let's chat, I've got questions and you have answers. First up, how do you know my appearance?"

"..."

"Silence huh, ok? Second, who hired you?"

"Nobody."

"Not true, the last question I have is who gave you your tech?"

A glare and silence was his final answer.

"Ok so let's try this again with a little more cooperation. I'm going to ask the questions again and for each time I don't like the answer we play a little game. It's called What's That Dust Do. Rules are simple. You answer in a way I like I don't put dust on you, you give me something I don't want and I put some on you in random places, catch is you don't know what kind of dust I'm going to grab. Let's start then? So how do you know me?"

The commander spit into his face. Wiping it off the man reached into another pouch behind him withdrawing a pinch of blue powder with his right hand.

"I don't think I quite like that answer, and according to the rules that means you get some dust. I'll let you guess what kind this is when you feel it."

Once he finished he reached behind the soldier and placed a hand against the back of the soldier's neck. As soon as the dust touched the man started shaking and sweating.

"What's the matter can't handle a little heat?"

After another few seconds he pulled his hand away from the immobile man.

"Now I've got more dust combinations than you have answers, so let's try again. How do you know who I am?"

A pained groan and panting was what he received. With a sigh, he put a hand to his chest and opened a pocket that was there.

"Ok, not what I wanted. New round."

Grabbing a pinch from one of the vest pockets he moved the pants up one of downed man's legs.

"Last chance."

"Fuck. You."

"Well I like this answer even less."

Smashing his hand to the leg, the man let out a scream of pain and started convulsing in place. When the hand was removed and the convulsions stopped, he was reset into his original position.

"Ooh some lightning dust, how nice. Want to answer the question yet?"

"Fine, dammit. You have a wanted poster with a basic description of what you look like. Someone put a hit on you. No details on who just that they want you dead. You're worth a lotta Lien."

"See, is that so hard? Now the next set. Who hired you?"

"I don't know."

"Not what I wanted to hear. You know what the rules say."

Another hand into another pouch and the placement of said hand on a forearm followed. The shivering of a body and a blue tint appeared on the skin of the commander. When the hand was removed after a few seconds, the body slumped over with a seemingly constant shivering and blue lips.

"Ice dust, such a nasty but useful thing. Especially when it goes directly in the blood."

Setting up the body again, a small dot of blood was shown on the arm with a dark spot surrounding it.

"Again. Who was it?"

"I. Don't. Know. We got a call for a job someone wanted filled. Called themselves Black Bear."

"Good, good, you're learning. As for the final question, your supplier?"

"Arrived in a crate at a drop off point with some guards in Vale. White masks, black suits, faunus."

"So the White Fang. Well I'd say it's been a pleasure meeting you all, but I don't feel it's reciprocated."

Multiple glares answered him. With his business finished the man stood, dropped some more dust onto the ground, and started walking.

"I do hope you don't mind me leaving a little more gravity dust, don't feel like you getting up. Cheers."

Leaving the group of injured, and in one particular case interrogated, individuals, he walked away until out of sight. After a couple minutes of walking through the forest he reached up to his helmet and pressed a button on the side.

"Hey boss."

A heavily distorted voice answered "Is the mission done?"

"Yep"

"Then watch the objective and return."

"Can do."

Another click stopped the communication between the two and the figure removed his helmet. Looking into the visor of it can be seen a man with golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a young appearance as if approaching adulthood. Looking into the eyes of this man you would see the hardness of someone used to dealing with pain and suffering. A person who has taken their lot in life and dealt with the troubles that come with trying to make it better. Flipping the helmet over, 6 letters were written on the inside of the helmet. A name, SPIDER.

" _Another mercenary group detained, guess I better go watch over them."_ With this thought, the helmet was placed back on and two metal spikes were drawn into each hand from the wrists. Stabbing one spike into a nearby tree he began to climb. On his way up he heard a whirring noise. Looking over towards the sun, a bullhead was seen coming closer. Finishing his climb to the top of the tree, Spider jumped the branches of the dense forest until he was back where he was before.

"Heh, looks like your ride is here boys."

Below on the ground, almost exactly how they were a few minutes ago were the same group of men. Trying to locate the noise of the approaching bullhead, they had started squirming around impotently.

Once the airship was above the mercenaries, ropes dropped on either side of it and two people jumped out. One was tall and male with compact muscles and wide shoulders, wearing a black, skintight bodysuit, similarly colored knee and elbow pads, and a white, knight's pauldron on the left shoulder. On his back, leaning to the left side, was a staff with metal at both ends, one in the shape of a crescent and the other in the shape of a metal spade. Black combat boots and a blank, black helmet covering his head finished the look.

Standing next to him was a more feminine figure with a dark green camouflage coloring her bodysuit. A lithe but powerful figure with no armor, black boots, and her own black helmet. On her outer forearms sat two knives clasped into place, as if to be drawn quickly and silently.

Observations finished, Spider dropped down to greet the newcomers. Upon his landing both figures tensed but showed no other reaction.

"You guys here for me or them?"

The male was the one to answer, "Depends on how long the wait was."

"Long enough for the sea to dry and the grass to grow."

The woman's responded with a whine, "Friendly, aww, but that ride over was so boring."

The man turned to regard his compatriot, "It was 129 seconds, Tiger."

"Still boring, I could've done so much."

"Yes I know. Now as for our "friend" here, what is your designation?"The man asked.

"Spider." was the response.

"Spider? Well that's certainly a new one!" Tiger exclaimed

"Really? You've never met any other 'Spiders'?"

"Nope. How'd you earn that one?"

"Probably the same way you earned Tiger."

"Hm, fair enough."

Before they could continue, the other member interrupted them "What have you got for us?"

"Seems some kind of Mistralian mercenary group or hit squad or something. Not the best trained in close quarters, but seem to be able to get long range down pretty well."

"How can you tell?" Tiger asked.

"That gun they have over there is an Atlas Fusion-2340. Top of the line rifle with a flash hider and suppressor. They set up on this ridge here to make sure no one heard the sound since it'd be absorbed by the surrounding foliage, and since we are in the trees smoke isn't uncommon. They also carry some dust rounds for penetration, explosions, and wind resistance. Not everyone plans for all of that. These guys know their stuff, but only at a couldn't do much up close. Those helmets they have are the new Atlas Hawk helmets, bio-wired to their bodies. They can do all sorts of things to aid the wearer. Only way to really beat it is to trick the user or break it somehow."

"You know your stuff. How did you get 'em?"

"Traps. Left a handprint of loaded fire dust on a tree. Hid some energy dust in the fire dust for the explosion, and then tied a can of negative gravity field dust, confetti, and sawdust to a tree. They shot it, activating the dust, and then they went down. I held some positive gravity dust to get near them."

Tiger whistled and stepped past while the man stepped towards Spider.

"We appreciate what you've done here. You have earned our thanks, and we will take these people off your hands. Your reward-"

Tiger suddenly interrupted with a shout of "Hey!"

Both looked over to her as she stood in front of the man Spider had interrogated before.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"He was the leader of this merry band of mercenaries and had information I wanted."

"Like what?" Was her second inquiry.

"Like who hired them and who gave them their toys." Was his response.

"Anything useful?"

"Oh yeah, problem is it's homegrown."

"Will you be able to deal with it on your own?"

"No, but that's what friends, contacts, and favors are for. I will just have to get some more information out of those who are involved."

"Hmm, very true with as good a plan as can be expected for now. If you require assistance I may be of some service. I make no promises on what I can deliver, but you have done a something for us that can not be repaid in just lien."

"Oh, oh, me too, I wanna help. Won't be boring around the base that way."

"Thanks, but why weren't you put on this job? Why hire me?"

"Because we are too well known of an organization. We would be seen with too little information of our enemies. Being who you are gave you something of anonymity. We got you because we traced some trails to Vale, and you were a common name to find on the lips of those in need of certain services."

"Besides, Shark and I had our own mission to do, but it was so bland. We stood there just watching people walk by. We couldn't even move in case something happened." After saying this, Tiger went into what looked suspiciously like a pout at the lack of 'fun'.

"So you're Shark huh? How do you manage to get that name… Actually, nevermind, I don't want to know. Anyway, I'll let you guys get on with the rest of your job, you might want to use some gravity dust to move though."

Both of the people in front of Spider looked at those forced down, then Shark held a hand to the side of his helmet. Once it was removed, two dark purple crystals fell from above into the waiting hands of the agents. Walking towards the 4 men on the ground with some rope in hand, the two tied up and grabbed the bodies, hefting one on each shoulder. Spider went a little distance away to collect the last two on the ground.

These bodies were damaged and charred, but were alive however. Grabbing the back of their vests, they were dragged to the others in a collection. With the entire group together, Shark again reached for the side of his helmet and a hook dropped down. Grabbing one he attached it to the back of a mercenary's belt. The for-hire was hoisted up and into the bullhead. Several more hooks dropped and the three of them started placing them on the group. When only the leader remained, they stopped and started really looking at the man.

A combat vest with ammo cartridges in the pockets, a military shirt made for the forest, combat pants and boots. The new Atlas helmet was over his head still. The machinery looked like it was put through a bit of some wear and tear, however. Spider stepped closer and slid the sleeve up on the bodies left arm, up passed the bicep. As the sleeve was raised a tattoo of a black image of a triangle in the center with each corner extending into a curl was revealed.

"I haven't seen a symbol like this before. Do either of you recognize it?" In response both Tiger and Shark came to see the mark.

"Hmm, nope can't think of anything that comes to mind, Shark?"

"No, I have not seen this before. Is it perhaps a new organization? A small one that could be branching out into more missions for money?"

"Possibly, I haven't seen or heard of anything like this before. Guess I'll have to be more vigilant about this symbol then. These guys were easy enough with the traps, but you don't get a tattoo unless you're big enough to stand out and you want to get noticed as a unit, or you're just some hotshots coming together. Too much discipline was shown when they were moving around for it to just be some random group. I'd watch for more of these guys since they could be based here too. This bunch came from Vale, but nothing else is known. I don't like it."

"Neither do I. We will take your warning into consideration, and advise others to keep a lookout for this symbol as well."

"Good. I'll be off then so I can get home before anyone misses me."

"Oh, I bet your girl will just love having you back and hearing all about this adventure of yours."

With the helmet on the other two agents couldn't see the sad look Spider had inside of it.

"Yeah, I bet she will." Was his response. In a much more chipper, but also fake voice he said " Anyway, I'll be off and if you need me again don't hesitate to call, well so long as you can pay for it."

" As monetary as expected. Your pay will be directed into your account when these men are with their respective handlers. I expect it will be done by tomorrow."

"Alright, now time for me to enjoy my ride back."

He turned and gave a wave over the shoulder as he walked into the forest.

Location: Sin

Time: 6:43 A.M.

Date: 5/8/1096 P.R.

Reason: Home

Looking out into Sin isn't the most pleasant of things to do, but for Spider it is his only focus after riding in a bullhead for so long. His motion sickness still affects him even after all this time of flying around. He's looked for a cure or even something to help control it and has been completely unsuccessful. He'll find something eventually, but the best he can do for now is distract himself with the view he sees before him. The sun was just starting to peak over the walls of the town.

A run down place, with small buildings, dirt roads, and smoke everywhere. Buildings dotted the road, a bakery and a church were the first he saw, as they were the largest. Walls on all four sides with soldiers on top, keeping watch. These weren't good soldiers though, just people the military didn't want in the regular ranks. They only cared if they were paid, and sometimes not even then, the only things they protected were the things they needed or wanted. Most towns would be asleep at a time like this but Sin never slept. Being the town it was, it was full of negativity, and to stave it off taverns were full of people, brothels were loud with the noises of intimacy, and a few places that could make you happy with just a bit of "dust" had people out front on the ground. People in cloaks were moving around doing their shady business before the sun rose fully. Deals were probably going down in alleys, people wanting other people dead, black market deals, bodies being moved, Sin was not a nice place to grow up in.

"Too bad you got used to it." Spider muttered to himself. As the bullhead approached the landing bay, which was as bad looking as the rest of the area, he gathered his gear and tried to quell his stomach for just the last few seconds until he was off the flying vomit inducer. Upon touchdown he thanked the pilot, paid for the flight, and jumped out onto solid and unmoving ground.

"Nice to see this date didn't leave you crippled 'Spider'. Your letter came through a few minutes ago. It's being sent to you as I speak." The voice that greeted him was from a man that

intimidated from just looking in a person's direction. He looked at the man cataloging everything like he learned, even if he already knew everything he could. The man stood at a staggering 6'6" with a body built like a rock. As some described it, he had "muscles on muscles on muscles". Arms thicker than some trees, legs looking like he could punt something to the moon and shatter it again, a chest puffed out from the size of it, and with a glare on his face that hasn't been removed since Spider could remember. Scars were crisscrossed and sometimes slashed all over his body with three white lines running parallel across his forehead, just above his eyes.

"How was your date?"

The code they used would confuse those trying to exploit their words for information. Each mission had a different sort of theme. The other guy set said theme.

"Went as well as can be expected, had a few partycrashers trying to get in on my girl, but they were taken care of easily enough with some distractions. I found something new about her though."

This form of communication was a must in Sin, as even the air around you had ears, not just the walls. Both men then started walking towards a tavern nearby.

"Oh, anything that'll cause you problems?"

" _Anything we should worry about?"_

"Maybe, depends on what I can do to help her. She seems pretty new at this and I want to get her out of her shell."

" _I need more information. Then I'll set a trap."_

"Hm, yeah getting her to talk is probably the best bet for now, but remember to not push too hard, or she'll run away."

" _Be careful with your intel gathering. Don't spook them"_

"I know. I've got an idea, but I don't want to let anyone else in on the surprise."

" _I know, they won't know what's happening."_

At this point they were entering the establishment. When they stepped inside all of those inside looked at the two of them warily, but continue their conversations, if a little quieter. Going to the bar, the larger of the two told the barmaid in a lowered tone, " I'll have two pints ordered to room 204."

"Sir, I'm afraid we don't take any food or drink to the rooms."

"I'm an exception."

A key was slid to him and he nodded to the woman behind the bar.

"Let's talk about this girl of yours some more."

"Sounds good."

A short walk up the stairs, and to room 204 led to another door in the back of the room that was entered by the two. Inside of this second room was nothing but a computer, a desk, and two chairs on either side of it.

"Take a seat and let's talk."

Grabbing the seat nearest him Spidersat down as the other man sat opposite him behind the desk. He waited until a hand was slid under the desk to push a button.

"Clear."

"Mission went well enough but the commander has a mark I've never seen before. A triangle in the center with the corners extending into curls. I have no experience with this. Ideas?

"If it's what I think it is then it's a mark of the triskelion."

"The what?"

"Triskelion, listen boy. They were a group that rose during the great wars and times of strife. Not much is known about them since they disbanded frequently. They are a group that wants nothing but anarchy. The less law the better, so they were taking it out. They were damn good at what they did, too. Assassinations, sabotage, kidnapping, you name it. If you were in power, and they wanted you gone, you were. They couldn't be seen during times of peace since that would ruin their operations, and so stayed hidden then so people wouldn't notice. For a long while they were the rulers of the underworld and were feared everywhere, then something happened. Before the Great War, when they would have obviously been active, they weren't. No one is quite sure what happened exactly, but rumors whisper things such as demons, ghosts, or corpses taking over. They stopped appearing during the bad times. The armies were thankful, but the people on the less legal side of the law were nervous. A major power had been taken out. Normally I would dismiss such hearsay but I've started to see things that are slowly changing my perspective."

"Anything I should worry about?"

"Not about bedtime stories, but about the rise of this group. They only appear during dark times, and we must prepare. Their new leader must be found as well so we can actually live to talk another day. I do not know what is happening in the great hunting academies, but I have eyes and ears all around the world and they shall hear about this new discovery. Brace yourself and stay sharp."

"Will do, Captain."

"Boy what have I told-

*PING*

A message appeared on the computer screen. The large man leaned over to read it. After a few seconds he looked back at Spider,"Either you fucked up, or Atlas is too fucking good. I don't want to discount the former but in this case I find it easier to believe the latter."

"What?"

"Open the door for our guests and you'll find out."

Spider, still confused, opened the door into the room. Upon doing so, he was startled to see two figures standing outside of it. One male and one female both garbed in Atlas soldier attire.

"James. Winter."

"Jackson."

"Colonel."

"The fuck is going on here?"

A strong glare from the man he was just speaking with stopped him from saying more.

"This is General James Ironwood and Specialist Winter Schnee. Both high ranking figures in Atlas, and in the General's case a headmaster and military leader."

The general looked like a grizzled war veteran that had seen his fair share of near-death experiences. Dressed in the bright white of Atlas with white combat boots,snow camo pants, and a sophisticated looking torso piece that tried to hide some of its special functions. It was plated in the ribs, elbows, and shoulder joints, with dark golden tubes running from the wrists, up the arms, and from the shoulder went down to the opposite hip. On the right side of the generals chest was a small, black handle sticking out a few centimeters shaped in a horizontal 'L'. To finish off his gear, he had gloves on both hands and a gun in a holster on his left hip.

Looking over Winter, Spider noticed that while they wore the same outfit, they had a handle on opposite sides of their body. A rapier was along her right hip and to his eye looked loose, as if to be easily drawn for a fast strike.

The two in front of him were extremely dangerous, this was easily apparent to him, and that left the question of why they were here.

"Jackson, who is this."

"He is my protege of sorts."

"In what way?"

"The fact that he is alive in this shithole, and that he knows everything he does because of me."

"Hm, I know you have questions but I have something to discuss with you. Why don't we let our two younger companions talk while we discuss business."

The dismissal was clear, looking to 'Captain', a nod was given and received. Leading Winter to the door they came through, he led her into the actual room. Sitting on the bed he attempted to start up a conversation.

"So is Winter a codename or your real name?"

"Classified."

Silence

"What's Atlas military life like?"

"Classified."

Silence.

"...Right. Is there anything that you know you can tell me."

"Yes."

Silence.

"Ok. Well this is pointless." He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Classified."

A raised eyebrow from the woman was the reaction he got.

"Damn, a prostitute is more fun to talk to than you. At least they respond back to what I'm saying."

"Did you just compare me to a prostitute?"

"No, I just said one was better than you."

"And why did you feel the need to do so?"

"Do you taste wood from that stick up your ass?"

"I would appreciate you not insulting me."

"And I'd appreciate someone to talk to."

The opening and closing of the door ended their conversation. Heading back down the stairs and to the bar, he sat on one of the stools.

"One Regular." The woman behind it nodded then turned around to make his order.

As he waited he started looking over the place. Shelves stocked with alcohol, cheap but strong, were in the back of the bar, behind the counter. The bar table itself was just made of simple wood. Strong enough to take a couple people standing on it getting into a fight, but not fancy in any way. As his gaze moved around the place itself, he looked around, to walls that were brick and bare, the tables lining the center with walkspace in the middle, the booths along the walls for privacy, then finally to the patrons of the place. Dirty, tough, and dishonest seemed an apt enough description for them, and for Sin itself if he was honest. They seemed more subdued than usual but that is easily explained by their new "guests" arriving. Authority was not something they were easy around.

"Your order, sir."

"Thanks." Reaching into his front pocket he grabbed some Lien to pay for his drink and a tip.

"What's Atlas doing here?"

"Why would you think I know?"

"Because everyone knows your and your boss get into the biggest trouble and are the best at getting out of it. You're the only ones they'd be here for."

"Hm, I suppose we are."

"Are they here for anything in particular?"

"Don't know."

"Are they here because of something you did?"

"Could be."

"Are you going to answer any of my questions with something resembling an answer?"

"Now, why would I do that to someone who has no reason to know?"

A glare and a huff followed as the barmaid walked away to someone else at the bar.

The seat to his left was then taken by a suspiciously familiar figure.

"I thought you left to find a conversation."

"Ha, she's just a gossip. Pretty much her job alongside the beer. The less she knows about me the safer she is. Any conversation I have I want it with someone who won't have to deal with any shit afterwards."

"Is that concern for your fellows?"

Spider sent her a weird look."What? No, it's because they'd give up whatever I told them so fast, I'd have people trying to use it before I could say goodbye to them."

"I see."

"Are you willing to have an actual conversation now?"

"I suppose. So long as I am not compared to another call girl."

"I make no promises."

"I guess it's the best I'll get."

"Hm, and why are you here now?"

"I thought I told you. I want a tour and directions."

A deadpan look came with the dry response of,"The women's room is on the other side of the bar, down the hall. It'll be on your right."

"I do not need directions to the bathroom. I want to see the town."

"You want to see Sin at...7 in the morning."

"No, but is there anything better to do to pass the time?"

"Fight, get drunk, bet on a fight, bet on getting drunk."

"Your ideas of fun are truly adventurous."

Spider looked down at his drink that was mostly gone and turned to look at the stairs. Not seeing anything that pleased him, he downed the rest of it and got off his stool.

"Alright, you have a point. I'll give you a tour of this asshole of a town."

"Such pride in your home."

"Ha, if you grew up here you'd hate it even more than if you were just passing through."

The two of them exited the tavern and walked towards the northern part of the wall.

"Not much to see out here. We've got more brothels and taverns than we've got soldiers. They don't really do much anyway. It's really just don't touch their stuff, and they'll let you do whatever you want. Only places that get protected from the people here are the bakery there, the amory and blacksmiths, the church, and the keep. Everywhere else is one of a couple places, a place to live, a place to fuck, a place to get drunk, or a place to fight. That's all there is in Sin. Food we usually hunt for. You keep what you kill, so long as you can protect it from being stolen."

"Sounds like this place needs more discipline."

"And who's going to provide that, might I ask? We're a frontier town. Out of the main cities, but still a place of somewhat importance."

"And what importance is that?"

"Heh, the bad sort. Mercenaries, thieves, forgers, drug dealers, you name it. If it's illegal, it's here somewhere. The kingdoms use us for their more questionable tasks. Can't use those good folks from cities since that'd give someone away if caught, a place to blame. So they turn to us. They may not be at war now, but that doesn't mean they won't hurt each other in any case."

"And Atlas? Have they offered jobs?"

"Eh, we get Atlas contracts for drugs up to guard duty. We just blend in better than most. Any idea why you're here now?"

"For something that General Ironwood deemed important enough to find an old friend."

"Old friend? Hasn't said anything about you guys. "

"He hasn't told you?"

"The hell would he? He teaches me things and we're close, at this point we're a weird two person family, course the big bastard won't say that, but I never asked about his past and he never asked about mine. We get along that way. It's easier too, lets us forget about it."

"Why are you asking me for information and not him?"

"He'd never tell me for one, and he'd hide things that other people wouldn't if he said anything."

"Well, it is not my past to tell in such a case."

The two had then reached the wall and Spider turned around.

"Fine, but now for a real tour of the place."

"Real tour?"

You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: RWBY still isn't mine

Location: Sin, Vale

Time: 9:55 A.M.

Date: 5/8/1096 P.R.

Reason: Recruitment

"That was, interesting I suppose is a word for it."

"Yeah, I know. Like I said though, the longer you live here the more you hate it. That was just a piece of this place. It only gets worse."

Two figures walked away from the southern wall of the town of Sin. One a male and the other female. A bigger contrast between two people could not have existed. One stood with regal poise, with crisp, clean, and calculated movements, no wasted energy and controlled motion. Dressed in bright white clothes and body armor, denoting her status as a high ranking official in the Atlas military, this woman is Atlas Specialist Winter Schnee.

Her companion, however, dressed himself in clothing a size or two too large. A blue hoodie with a rabbit face on the front crossed out with a black 'x' over his body and regular blue jeans covered his legs. Golden blonde hair, a younger and more relaxed appearance, and an air of nonchalance, this is 'Spider', mercenary and Sin resident.

"I can tell you're not used to the questionable side of the kingdoms."

"No, I can't say I am. The military is what I have grown used to, and what I have come to expect."

"Sounds pretty boring. Too much discipline and rigidity."

"Yes, I suppose those are some aspects to describe it. Though it is far from boring, I can assure you."

"Ha, I'll see it when I believe it. Not enough to do, and you waste a lot of time."

"We run a strict schedule, that wastes no time."

"While you're in the base you mean. The guys out here, the "soldiers" put here, don't do that. They stay in shape sure , but they quickly had to make sure to use whatever dead time they had they spent doing something. Watching us, their places of interest, or the forest, otherwise they'd be dead. The monsters outside the walls or inside Sin itself would swallow them. When they transfer out they can't take the sitting around and the boredom. It made them too paranoid"

"These soldiers can hardly be called as such. They have some failing in regard to how they see the world, and as such were put where that won't matter."

"On the walls of a place the people will sell their flesh and blood for some Lien, yeah I know why they're here. Made a couple friends inside their ranks, too. Not the greatest bunch, but friends are friends."

"You don't strike me as the type to just make random friends."

"And you'd be right with that assumption, but it's better to be called friend than enemy. Keeps them less likely to watch what I'm doing."

"I'd applaud you if you weren't duping them to keep them close to you for your own gains."

"Eh, your either a player or a piece. I'm not huge fan of being on the board."

"I can understand that sentiment. Do they control the people here then?"

"Mm, the regular people that are junkies on something do, the soldiers will take them otherwise. The mercs like me don't though, we're strong enough to fight them. Not even the Grimm could make us listen."

"You don't follow protocol for frontier townspeople?"

"Hell no. Never have, never will. It's outdated and likely to get me killed."

"Why don't you try to change it then?"

"Because the soldiers like the way things are. That and I don't get along with their captain. Says I'm an issue that needs to "fuck off or follow orders"."

"Do you think his orders are wrong?"

"Yes, but I didn't think it was wrong to question decisions of something you don't agree with."

"Hmm, not inherently, but complete discipline is something these men are accustomed to. To question an order is to question their training."

A snort preceded his response,

"No offense, but that's the stupidest thing I've ever fucking heard, and I talked to a guy that thought the grimm wanted to give him donuts and cake for his birthday. Never saw him again either, wonder where he went?"

"I would assume to look for his party, but what has you so against the idea?"

"Never been one to follow orders. Too much goes wrong when I rely on others to know what they're doing. Don't see why these guys are so bent when I don't either."

"So, you'd rather give them?"

"No, I'd rather be a one man team. Need something done quickly, quietly, and efficiently I'm your guy. You give me orders to go somewhere and wait for further instruction, to rely on someone else, and I'll just do what I want anyway. Besides, kills my creative spirit."

"I can't relate to your way of thinking and I must disagree with what you say. While not necessarily wrong, there is a time and place to take action, it is not, however, often. Higher-ups give orders for a reason, and I find following them makes things run much smoother all around. Both at the top and bottom of the chain of command. People can coordinate better attacks, reinforce other groups, and accomplish goals quicker than if they each had their own goals in mind to act upon."

"Hmm, I suppose that is true yes, if you have competent leaders. Haven't met one yet though so I'll stick to what I do and you do you."

A crash from a nearby building interrupted them as a man jumped out of a window carrying a basket of something and started running. Another man then started chasing after him with a knife screaming about a "No good piss-guzzling thief."

"It's been a while since that's happened."

"Is that something that is not normal here?"

"Relatively, but the guy that just stole something is going to be dead by the end of the week. He stole from a resident here, no one else is going to trust him near their stuff and he'll probably get something in return for stealing. Most likely a knife in the back."

"Is living here always so… brutal."

"Not usually no. We steal from the people we get missions from or people passing through. Nothing happens to you that way when you're back in town. If you try to steal from another Sinner, though, you better be a damn good thief so no one knows it's you. Otherwise you'll end up like that guy is going to."

"That is quite barbaric."

"More than that I'd say, but it's life on the frontier. Towns gotta stick together somehow, or we'd all be dead in a month. No one but ourselves to help us. We're back by the way."

The building they left from came sharply into view after a few more steps. The patrons from earlier that morning had either left under their own, admittedly weak, power, or the employees kicked them out onto the dirt road. Stepping over one such unconscious man, they proceeded into the establishment. Walking to room 204 again and into the secret door beyond, they walked into a tension that was palpable. When Spider closed the door, he only locked two more people into it

"Boy, I really hope you didn't piss her off."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be dealing with two already pissed off people."

Looking at Winter, he saw she was just as confused.

"O.K. Why am I dealing with that problem?"

The general started talking at this point.

"Because you're going to a hunting academy student."

Oh,now he knew why his mentor was pissed. There was a reason he wasn't in any academies right now. A very good one.

"Boss, you know that's not a good idea."

"Yes, but the esteemed general here, doesn't think it'll be a problem."

"It is something that not many academy students have, but something we can handle."

"You haven't seen anything like this. He's been through hell, you don't come out of that kind of trip unscathed."

"What is this problem, sir?"

"The agent here, has some violent reactions to certain stimuli, a product of past experiences."

"If you really plan on going through with this you better expand your hospital ward for the injuries that'll happen and open a morgue for the bodies."

"He will have a team to support him."

"That won't be enough. Boy, do you remember the last time you went under?"

"Yeah, a fireworks display went off, and I attacked the people around me."

"His restraint can be improved so he doesn't just attack random civilians."

"Ha, if only. Some of those people had been part of a huntsman-in-training team. Second years from Shade Academy with an actual huntsman. Haven't seen a single group of Huntsmen or Trainees since then, and that was over a year ago."

"A year? He has some control over it?"

Spider and the Colonel shared a look followed by some hesitation.

"Control, no. Preparedness and anticipation however serve as deterrents to it. If he knows it's coming, he's fine."

"Jackson, this is manageable. He will not have the tools he needs in the coming years if you cannot let him grow."

"James, listen to me now, and listen well, he will-

An explosion suddenly went off behind him, shooting him forward. Panic flooded through him, irrational and unbridled, pushing him into action. In in a split second he was moving. Using his momentum he rolled forward to grab the edge of the desk and flipped it over. The computer went flying off and the man behind it stepped back so as to not be hit by any of the objects going everywhere. His thoughts were everywhere. There was one man he knew near him. Protect. Taking cover behind the desk and drawing a knife hidden in his boot, he took a quick peek from cover and saw two others. They were armed. Hotsiles. More panic. He hurled his knife towards the general, and kicked the desk at Winter's legs. The time from the sound of the explosion to the desk being kicked was less than two seconds.

Before he could rush them and attack, he was grabbed from behind and had his arms restrained. Struggling produced no results, and the panic only increased. He became frantic trying to get out, yelling and kicking, danger was all around. He was going to survive, he wasn't going to be like them. He would live. He wanted to, had to, _needed to live._ Someone quickly jammed a syringe into his neck, injecting something that sapped his energy incredibly fast. When he tried to keep moving everything felt heavier until his eyelids closed, and he fell asleep in seconds.

When he came to again, it was to loud noises and a major headache. Without moving he looked at as much as he could through slanted eyelids. He saw a tall figure gesturing towards him violently. Two white shapes were standing across from him. He couldn't make anything out about them other than their basic colors and body shape, so he closed his eyes again and tried to assess himself. He was lying on his back with a leaden feeling all across his body that was slowly fading, feeling started returning to his extremities enough that he felt he'd be able to move them again after a while. A few more seconds and the loud noises became words of an argument, so he listened to what was being said.

"-Any idea how utterly stupid that sounds?! You are bringing a mercenary, one that I helped create, might I add, into a school for children still trying to understand what end of the gun you point at an enemy! Do you understand that! Someone who lives by stealing, killing, kidnapping, and playing dirty. Not a soldier, but a mercenary. Even aside from that, the first one to startle him might cause a massacre across all of his classmates. You saw how he moves, what he could do to someone."

"I believe you underestimate my students' capabilities."

"And you're underestimating his abilities, you idiot."

"He will be under watch during his stay, until he can control his outbursts."

"By who? Who do you have that you can trust enough for that?"

"She is standing right next to me."

"Sir?"

"Winter you are to watch over him and stop him in any case of a negative reaction. Your duties will be lessened in sight of this, and you will be compensated for your new role. We will work out what must be done at a later date."

"Understood, sir."

"Good. Now colonel I have a few questions."

"Like what?"

"Does he have his aura?"

"No. It attracts danger and his missions are bad enough without adding to it."

Both Atlas citizens hesitated before Winter spoke,

"Colonel, sir, how has he been able to be a mercenary for so long? Without aura he shouldn't be capable of what he is."

A sigh followed by "Boy, explain to them how you're even alive."

The other's eyes turned to his prone form. He saw no more point in pretending to be down, and started to stand as he spoke,

"I studied dust. Found out its properties, how to mix it, refine it, and what makes it tick the best I could. I use a suit powered by it to simulate an aura. It's durable enough to take a hit from an ursa and has a few tricks to simulate a kind of semblance, if I wanted to use it."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." He turned to his mentor. "Where am I going and how much am I being paid?"

"Atlas and then Beacon for the Vytal Festival. You're going to be a transfer student at that time. As for payment, he's still someone for hire general. What can you offer?"

"I offer you the ability to study learn and to gro-

"No." The simple word stopping the general. "If I do this, I want access to your dust labs."

If this surprised the general, his poker face hid it extremely well.

"That… is not a request I take lightly."

"It's my price. I can only do so much in this shithole. I'm surprised I've found as much as I have, but I want to be able to study it more. The labs you have in Atlas are new and fitted with the best tools. If I do this I want clearance into them."

"I will see what I can arrange. I can get you in but it is up to your conduct in what you are able to do inside of the labs. Pose a threat to anyone there and you will be there only as an audience not a participant. The academy's labs will let you orient yourself with what is available. When the professors deem you skilled enough they will contact an official lab where you may research what you wish, within reason."

"Deal."

"Good. Collect your things we leave tomorrow at 0500."

Finished with his dealings, he signalled for Winter to follow him and exited the room.

The large man regarded his ward with a critical eye before starting to speak," Boy, I hope you're ready. I know you've got problems with authority and I also know how Atlas is, so give 'em hell."

This elicited a large smirk from Spider.

"I fully plan on it, but why are they here? What do they want with me?"

"He wants you for a special team that's being put together. Calls it the H-K Initiative."

"What's it got to do with me?"

"Before he can make a true program of it he needs to test it. You're going to be a guinea pig, and he needs someone good enough to last the growing pains it'll go through. He also needs someone willing to take action when others won't. This isn't going to be something for the regular people, boy, this is for the people that produce positive results in the worst conditions. You're taking it for a test run, and you're going to see just how good you can really handle yourself."

"Ha, don't worry about me oldtimer." A swat to the head. "Why's he taking me to Atlas to do this? Isn't there a better place for this?"

"Because it's something no one else will approve of. Boy, I may not know much about your past, but I know you. Be smart enough to know your limits, when to fight or when to fight another day. This will be unlike anything you have ever done before. It has never been attempted in recorded history, so take in everything you can. Learn as much as possible, never take breaks unless you have to, and remember-"

"- The knife at your side today could be the one in your back tomorrow, I know. It's proven itself true many times before."

"Then you'll also heed all the other advice I've given you, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

Leaning over the larger man whacked Spider in the back of the head again and said, "Boy be serious. This is a very large decision with consequences reaching beyond what we can possibly imagine."

"I am, believe me. I know I have to get better and I know this place as great as it is for forcing you to be the best, just won't let me advance like an actual academy will. I'll study up on everything they tell me to and learn about the other academies. I'll keep myself from becoming complacent and I'll be sure to keep in touch so you know what's happening."

"Good. Then I'll give you any help I can from here. Can't have my idiot student dying after all the time and energy I put into training him."

"Oh, you do care. That's such a heart warming thought." Was the sarcastic reply, before a large fist punched him in the chest and out of the chair.

"Hmph. Don't you forget it."

Spider picked himself up and an amiable silence followed as the thought of what was to come started to really sink in. Both man's thoughts were in the future, and on what moves they would have to make to ensure they kept ahead. Spider broke it with a question, "Hey boss, how do you know those two anyway?"

Silence was his first response. This stretched into over a minute of awaiting an answer.

"I don't know Winter personally, just heard about her enough to know her by appearance. The general on the other hand, used to be my captain. I know we don't talk much about it, but I'm going to give you a little into who you see before you. I want no interruptions from you, boy, while I tell this, for it's not one of my more pleasant memories."

A deep breath preceded the start of his tale. Looking at Spider, he began, "It started after my second year of service; I was 23 at the time. A regular grunt in the Atlas military during the few years of skirmishes the kingdoms had at the time. They wanted land and resources, the usual bullshit to cover up their ego tantrums. Major Ironwood was a growing leader in the army at the time. People were talking about him, but he wasn't with us at first. We were beating a force from Vacuo back from Atlas shores. A small force, they were there to scout us for weaknesses. We beat them back with few casualties on both sides. A regular battle for the time, so we gathered our casualties and got them treated or packed up."

Over the course of his talking he had gained a wistful look on his face before it took on a harsher appearance.

"A few days later a larger force approached, it looked like they wanted to start a real fight. That was when the bell rang. It was loud and everyone heard it. Throwing their gear on as fast as possible, people were running every direction. They knew something was wrong. The base was fully stocked with defenders, almost two hundred of us in one place on a small snowy hill with ammo crates ready. The bell meant a Grimm attack that needed all hands, but we weren't prepared for this kind of attack. We were close to the Grimmlands, close enough for this armada. For everyone of us there were at least a hundred of them. The beating wings, the cawing and screeching, the buzzing, it was enough to drive a man mad, but we had to hold our ground no matter what. We couldn't give up our position to anyone or anything, the towns behind us that were helping, would be defenseless without the base to keep everything away, and that's even assuming we'd live the retreat from it. No we had to stay and fight. The Vacuans were trying to keep their ships afloat and the grimm away. They weren't successful in the least. Men were pecked to death, carried off the ship, drowned by the weight of their equipment, and assaulted on all sides by destruction. We watched it happen in terror of the black mass coming our way. Our fear just drove them towards us. Thousands of flying killers coming at us. When the ships were almost to land, we had one man take off to try and get reinforcements, but we weren't going to hold our breath on it. Guns were going off all around me, just as I was doing the same with mine. It was impossible to miss a grimm and all of our shots landed, but they just kept coming and coming and coming. Two hundred yards, one hundred yards, fifty, twenty, ten, then they were in the base. They had reached us, and we were fucking terrified. No man was safe. We didn't have the fancy suits given out now. Body armor and a helmet had saved many lives before. That day, it was worthless. People were torn to shreds, armor capable of stopping a bullet dead was ripped like paper, and the people who had aura found it was about as useless as the armor."

A pause and another, shakier, breath.

"I was running through cover, crates, tables, chairs, anything, and shooting at anything in the sky. I was failing to make any kind of dent in their numbers. They had lost many of their brethren to us, but more kept filling the gaps we made. Everything seemed hopeless, yet we fought on. That was probably due to not having any other option other than that. Shoot, run, duck, hide, punch, shoot more. I found myself getting into a rhythm trying to find anyone else alive, or better a group. At one point I was cornered and had used anything I could to stay alive. A tent pole to stab some, a table to hind behind before it was destroyed, a wall that gave me some rest before I was surrounded, I kept running and running and trying to survive. Many of the scars on me now are from that day."

Spider saw the man reach with one hand to his scarred and lacerated forearm.

"Eventually, I found others. They had taken the mess hall as a defensive position, using its walls and ceiling to force the grimm to funnel to them. I don't know how I lived through the hundred feet I sprinted through to reach them, but I did. They hauled me over their walls and had me help shoot. We were living in the mess hall for another fifteen minutes, shooting the grimm coming at us in a constant stream, before the sixty of us in their realized an incredibly dangerous problem, we were low on ammo. We had been fighting for almost a half hour at this point and I lost track of how many were killed, but we had to move to get some ammo before we died. Closed in, the only way out was to go out the back, through the kitchens. The door was barricaded so nothing got in or out before it was removed. I gave my ammo to the men near me and started ripping it apart. Tables, chairs, plates, everything in front of me was moved in my panic. It took me close to ten seconds to clear it, but each second without a useful weapon and my back turned to the grimm felt like years. When I broke through into the kitchens more grimm were inside, and I had to improvise. They couldn't fly well in the cramped space, severely limiting their mobility, but they were still extremely dangerous. Their claws would've sliced me in half without any effort or I would've been pecked to death or eaten. Nevermores and Griffons abound a small kitchen. The cutlery in the area was hanging right next to me and I started throwing and stabbing. Grimm rushed me and gave me a nice reminder to never forget that day. A griffin caught me as I was reaching for more knives. "

Pointing at his forehead, Spider had a new appreciation of just what that scar represented. It showed toughness, perseverance, and above all the ability to survive. The single greatest skill of humanity.

"They kept walking or hooping at me slowly, in such a loud screeching noise of claws and screams I almost went deaf. That's when the guns joined in behind me. Those of us still alive pushed through the back and outside. We had to find ammo fast. One of the people without a working gun pointed out the ammo still on the pallets we used for storage. It was maybe thirty feet from us but looked like miles. We sprinted to the ammo cache, losing a couple more and getting scratched along the way, and reloaded."

A sigh left his lips now, before his eyes glazed a bit and he started to give the feeling of staring through Spider.

"That's when the Calvary came. The rising Major was there with a hundred men. Nothing compared to what was left of these flying monsters, but he executed a plan perfectly. Dust, the great equalizer, his men launched lighting dust straight into the center of the mass. When they hit, it spread to everything near it. The ones that fell hit other below dropping them. The sky was slowly lighting up from the sun again. The screams as those beasts fell filled ours and lifted our spirits. Minimum effort, maximum power, he had perfected that in one move. I'll never forget that day. The men were promoted for war efforts and the Major was promoted to Captain for his choices then and later. I rose to Colonel in the few years that followed. The consequences of those days are still felt today. Dust is used commonly by everyone as self defense, back then only high ranking soldiers could use it. Ironwood cleared that path for that to pass quickly. Soldiers were outfitted with better gear, up to the stuff you see them wearing today. All bases have countermeasures against flying Grimm and a fail safe that will allow the trapped personnel to get out quickly and safely. That day stopped all battles for a while, even the ones between mistral and vale. I think that's when everyone realized and accepted the Grimm were a threat to all of us."

The glazed look left and the Colonel came back to himself, his glare back in full and his frown etched into his skin.

"Ironwood has his morals as a military man, but he can be trusted with secrets. He has saved my life more times than I can count and I his. We were close before Atlas became a place I no longer wished to live in. Listen to his advice and his orders, but challenge what you don't agree with. He will listen if you prove yourself."

"Sounds like someone I might actually get along with."

The frown lifted slightly into a grotesque form of a smirk.

"Tell me how well you like him after you get done with what he wants. For now however grab your shit and prepare for tomorrow."

"Aye, aye colonel."

Another whack to the head.


End file.
